Generally, in the fields of industrial control, IT communication, power transmission and distribution systems, a frame-type cabinet is usually used for accommodating an electronic device for easy management and installation. Since the cabinet is bulky, it is not easy to transport. An existing modular cabinet includes a structural frame, and a plurality of wall panels assembled to the structural frame to form a closed accommodating space. Generally, the structural frame includes a plurality of connecting rods and a plurality of connectors assembled to form a rectangular columnar shape. That is, the number of the connecting rods is usually twelve to form a rectangular columnar edge, and the number of the connectors is usually eight located at the corners of the rectangular column for inter-connecting the connecting rods. Through the modular configuration of the structural frame, the overall volume of the modular cabinet can be reduced so that transport of the latter is convenient.
However, since the electronic device installed in the cabinet is usually heavy, if the connecting force between the components of the structural frame is insufficient, or if the fasteners used for connection generate torques causing the connecting rods to skew, the connecting rods cannot be horizontally or perpendicularly maintained, thereby causing the structure of the structural frame to be unstable, even to the point of not being to complete the assembly due to skewing of some of the connecting rods.